Mario Party Superstar
| publisher = Nintendo | platforms = Nintendo Switch | released = Winter 2018 | genre = Party | series = | predecessor = | modes = Singleplayer, Multiplayer, Online Multiplayer | ratings = | input = Joy-Con, Nintendo Switch Pro Controller}} This page is a page made by Bluetiger0824. Do not edit without permission unless you are fixing grammatical errors or adding categories. If so, explain them in the edit summary. If you have any suggestions, please talk it in the comments. Thanks! Mario Party Superstar is an upcoming game for the for the Nintendo Switch and currently the only game released on the Nintendo Switch and the 11th game released on a home console. Unlike and , the game returns the classic gameplay format from the older games like and and battle through boards win the game by collecting the most stars and the player will receive an item when passing an item space and the player can buy some items when passing through a shop with either a Koopa Troopa, Shy Guy or Toady. Now the game features a lobby for players to walk around as Miis and contact with players with other Miis. If the player disconnects, the lobby will have no Miis but the player can still use offline features. Now the player can have Toads as allies that can help the player in minigames. The game also returns Bowser Party and 8-player minigames from . Story One night, Mario and his friends are looking up the sky, which is filled with stars. Then suddenly, all the stars disappeared and some Toadscame out and said a supersize monster had took all the stars away. Mario and co. immediately know the culprit: Bowser. So they set off to get the stars back. When Bowser is defeated in Story Mode, all the stars began to go back to the sky automatically. Mario and co. will celebrate the victory of Bowser and a board will be unlocked. Gameplay In Mario Party Superstar, it returns the classic mode of gameplay from the older games. Dice blocks are now from 1-10, and landing on different spaces will have different effects. When a player reaches a Star space, the player will need to pay 20 coins for a star. The cost of a star may vary upon different boards. In the last 5 turns event, the player in the last place will get 3 items and a special event, like: *'Free Star': Get a star from Bowser. *'Double Coins': All coins are counted as two. Not including the coins that the players have earned or lost before the last 5 turns event. *'Triple Coins': All coins are counted as three. Not including the coins that the players have earned or lost befor the last 5 turns event. *'Bowser Minigame': Bowser will host a Bowser Minigame. The player who is using the last 5 turns event will get double coins as rewards for the minigames. *'More Stars': The second star will appear on the board. *'Bowser Space Mania': All red spaces will turn into Bowser spaces. The Bonus Stars also return. The Bonus Stars will give the winner a star, and these are examples for Bonus Stars: *'Coin Star': Given to the player who has earned the most coins. *'Minigame Star': Given to the player who has earned the most coins in minigames. *'Item Star': Given to the player who has used the most items. *'Happening Star': Given to the player who has landed on the most happening spaces. *'Runner Star': Given to the player who has traveled the most spaces using dice blocks. *'Green Star': Given to the player who has landed on the most green spaces. *'Lucky Star': Given to the luckiest player. However, is unknown how to count it, but the winner is not randomly chosen. *'Friendly Star': Given to the player who has used the most allies. If no players use an ally, this Bonus Star will not exist. *'Duel Star': Given to the player who has won the most duel minigames. *'Red Star': Given to the player who has landed on the most red spaces. Modes Story Mode A mode that follows the game's story. Players will participate a Battle Royale party and must win the board to access to the next board. CPU difficulty will increase as the player's progress gets higher, making the parties harder and harder. Party Mode Players will go into a lobby and players can walk around a lobby as their miis and they can see other miis walking around if the player is online. The player can compete with other players or CPUs on an unlocked board. The settings can be edited, such as CPU difficulty, type of minigames, etc. The player can also choose the way of playing this mode. *'Battle Royale': 4 players compete against a board and the player with the most stars is the winner. *'Tag Battle': 4 players of 2 teams compete in a board. 2 vs. 2 minigames are always played. The teams do not move together. *'Duel Battle': 2 players compete in a board. Only Duel minigames can be played. The players with the most stars is the winner. *'Partner Battle': 8 players compete in a board with 4 teams. Only 8-player minigames can be played. The teams do not move together. Mushroom Mania A completely new mode. Players will need to collect the most Mushrooms in 15 turns. Players roll the dice block to see how many spaces can the player go forward. Every time a player passes a space with a Mushroom, the player will collect a Mushroom. Rarely, there will be a Golden Mushroom on the board, and the Golden Mushroom worth 5 Mushrooms. When a Mushroom is collected, the Mushroom will disappear and will respawn after 2 rounds. Golden Mushrooms cannot appear at the board at the start, and they can only be spawned out of the board. This mode can be played in Battle Mushroom Mania, Tag Mushroom Mania, Duel Mushroom Mania or Partner Mushroom Mania. Bowser Party Returns from . Bowser Party can be played on all the boards from Mario Party Superstar. Unlike other modes in Mario Party Superstar, it uses the car gameplay format. Now, different cars have different stats. Up to 5 players can play this mode, 1 as Bowser and the other 4 players play as Mario and co. Mario's team goes first, and each player can roll a 1-10 dice block once. Then it is Bowser's turn. Bowser can roll 4 dice blocks up to the number of 40 and chases Mario's team. If Bowser can chase Mario's team, then a Bowser Minigame will be played. If Bowser can't chase Mario's team, then it will be Mario's team's turn. All players in Mario's team have hearts, and the goal for them is to have 1 player survive until 20 turns passed with at least one heart remaining. Bowser's goal is to defeat everyone in Mario's team by reducing all their hearts through Bowser minigames. Players with no hearts left will stay at the start, and every time is the players with no hearts left's turn, the dead player can get a special dice block for the living players to use. Minigame Mode These are modes played in minigames that don't take place on game boards. Free Play In here, the player can play minigames freely with other players with the minigames that is already unlocked in other modes of the game. Free-For-All, 2 vs. 2, Duel minigames and 8-player minigames can be played. When the player plays this mode, there will be another lobby with some Warp Pipes. Each Warp Pipe leads to a different minigame mode. Sometimes when some minigame modes are not yet unlocked, a Piranha Plant will live in the pipe, and when unlocked, it will be defeated. An unnamed 8-player minigame mode is yet to be revealed during Autumn 2017. Superstar Rescue Description: Using your powers, you can rescue the superstar! This is the first mode in the series to feature a story from a minigame mode. Story NOTE: This is the continuation for the normal story, when all the stars are stolen by Bowser. When Bowser is taking the stars to his castle, he accidentally left a star on the top of 4 flagpoles and he didn't notice. The next day, when some Toads are taking a walk, he came across the 4 flagpole area and noticed a superstar on top of the flagpoles. They tools everyone else to come quick, and so everyone came. Mario and co. decided to save the superstar, so they climbed up the flagpoles. But there are some obstacles on the way and they must defeat them. Gameplay 4 players start out at the bottom of the flagpole. The player can choose to win 3 minigames, win 5 minigames, win 7 minigames or win 9 minigames. There will be some obstacles. The player must win the minigame to get rid of the obstacle and continue climbing. When a player reaches the top, the player at the top is the winner for this mode for saving the superstar. Only Free-For-All minigames can be played. Points Battle Players are put on top of a point counter. Then a minigame will start. Players will need to play the minigame and try to get first. Winning a minigame will let the player get some points. If the player gets 1st, the player will get 10 points; if the player gets 2nd, the player will get 5 points; if the player gets 3rd, the player will get 3 points; and if the player gets 4th, the player will get 1 point. Only Free-For-All minigames can be played. When a player reaches 50 points, the mode will end. Racing Rally A new racing mode. Players start in 4 cars. Then a minigame will be played. After the minigame, a Toad will come out give the player some power (the amount depends on the player's effort on the minigame). Then, the player can control the car and be the fastest to reach the finish line. On the path, there will be some Piranha Plants and Goombas. There are also some boost pads too, allowing the car to have a small boost. More power means the car can be activated a longer time. Only Free-For-All minigames can be played. Super Duel Battle An unlockable Duel minigame mode. 2 players will start on a stage with a large screen. Then a minigame will played. After the minigame is finished, then the winner of the minigame will earn a point, and the points are displayed on the large screen. Once a player reaches 6 points, the player with 6 points is the winner. Only Duel minigames can be played. It can be unlocked in Toadsworth's Market for 500 coins. Teaming Challenge A 4-player minigame mode unlockable divided into 2 teams and takes place on some huge blocks. Then a minigame will start. The minigame is usually a 2 vs. 2 minigame, but sometimes a Duel minigame will be played. When a team wins a minigame, then the team can jump onto the next block. When a Duel minigame is played, then in each team, one player will be chosen to play the Duel minigame with the player in another team. On Duel minigames, the winning player's team can move forward a block. The first team to reach the finish line is the winner. 2 vs. 2 and Duel minigames can be played. It is unlocked in Toadsworth's shop for 1000 coins. Amiibo Party This mode requires an amiibo figure or card to play. When the player uses an amiibo figure or card on the Nintendo Switch, an amiibo board will be unlocked, depends on the used amiibo. If the player uses an Mario amiibo, then the player will unlock the Mario amiibo board. Amiibo boards uses the classic gameplay, but it is simpler, and there is a special event on each amiibo board. When an amiibo is used, the board will be saved into the game permanently. Toadsworth's Market In here, player can buy boards, items, game modes, cars for Bowser Party, minigames, and the player can hire Toads as allies that can help the player in minigames. The number of coins is also shown here. Superstar Museum A place that everything can be viewed. Music, progress, story, and the player's profile can be shown here. Even the unlocked modes, created minigames, unlocked minigames, achievements, unlocked items, and the unlocked amiibo boards can be shown here. This mode can show everything in your profile! Minigame Creator A place where players can create minigames of their own. The player can choose the minigame type, and the minigame creating will start. Coding is required, and with some tools that can help the player to create the minigame. Once it is finished, the player can keep it in the Superstar Museum and the minigame can be played at anytime. This mode can be unlocked in Toadsworth's Market for 10000 coins. Online Party An online partying mode, the first in the series. Players can play Party mode, Mushroom Mania, Bowser Party and minigame modes online. Players can wait in a room and wait for the other players to join. Once a room has 2 players, the game can start. Playable Characters All the 19 playable characters in Mario Party Superstar. * * Newcomer * ** Bowser Party only NPCs These characters are not playable in the game, but they have a role in the game. Others: TBA Default Partners for Tag and Partner Battle The default partners for Tag and Partner Battle. The player must always use this combination until Story Mode is completed and all the characters are unlocked. * Mario & Luigi * Peach & Daisy * Yoshi & Birdo * Toad & Toadette * Wario & Waluigi * Koopa Troopa & Koopa Paratroopa * Rosalina & Luma * Boo & Dry Bones * Shy Guy & Spike NOTE: When Koopa Paratroopa and Spike are both not yet unlocked, then Koopa Troopa and Shy Guy are the default partners. When one of them is unlocked, like when Koopa Paratroopa is unlocked but Spike is not yet unlocked, then Shy Guy's default partner will be completely random. Boards Nitro Boards All the original boards made in Mario Party Superstar. Retro Boards TBA Spaces All the original boards made in Mario Party Superstar. Category:Nintendo Switch Games Category:Bluetiger0824's Games Category:Fan Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Mario Party Games Category:Mario Party (series) Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Rated A CERO Games Category:Party Games Category:Online Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Nintendo Games Category:2018 Category:Home Console Games Category:Handheld Games Category:Nintendo Network Category:Single Player Games Category:Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Mario Spin-offs Category:Upcoming Games